Asher
by Mr.Miyagi
Summary: sequel to 'A heart after all'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, just my o.c's

It had been 5 months since they'd met Leanna. Scroop was in a tight spot after his own ship had been damaged beyond repair, so he'd decided to find another pirate crew to sail with. At least until he and Asher had their own ship

"_No_" Scroop reminded himself, "_Until **I **get **my** own ship_."

While Scroop was in the 'bad part of town' scoping out potential crews Asher was enjoying exploring the better part of the city. He wandered into a strange building where a bunch of kids his own age were rushing about and he followed some of them into an odd room. As Asher walked in a stern looking woman in giant specktackles stopped him.

"Ah, so I see we have a new student. Well, don't be rude. Introduce yourself and tell us where you're from." The teacher instructed in a strict tone

Asher, of course, didn't know what was going on, but decided to go along with it anyway.

"My name's Asher and I come from somewhere in space."

"Hello, Asher." The class muttered in bored greeting

The teacher shooed Asher off to one of the seats. As soon as he sat down he was hailed with questions.

"So you live in space? That's so cool!"

"Are your parents spacers?"

"Have you ever had a run in with pirates?"

Finally the teacher had to intervine and force the class to settle down.

"Now then," she continued, glad to have most of the class's attention "Who can solve the problem on the board?"

Asher raised his hand while everyone else shied away from the complicated problem. His classmates stared at him with admiration, jealousy, and disbeleif.

"So, the new student is the only one brave enough to attempt it. Alright, let's see if you can solve it." the teacher waited expectantly

"I don't really care about all those numbers and letters, I just want to know where you keep the food." Asher rubbed the back of his head nervously

there was a split second pause, then the class erupted in laughter. The teacher glared, not happy to have a comedian in her class distrupting it.

"Lunch will be served at noon in the cafeteria." the teacher explained coldly

That seemed like forever away to Asher (it was barely a half hour) but finally the clock struck noon. As Asher was getting up to leave someone stopped him

"Excuse me." a girl with bright pink cheeks stepped in front of him

he leaned over to feel her forehead and her whole face turned red

"Are you okay? You look really red." Asher told her concerned

"I'm fine." She assured, taking Asher's hand off her forehead and holding it in her hand. "I was just wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with me."

Asher blinked at her

"You mean like the doggies in the movie? Cuz if you do then I call dibs on the meatball."

She giggled and told him that if they served spagetti it was a deal.

As they walked into the cafeteria people all around them were whispering,

"Unbeleivable! It's the guy's first day and already he's caught the interest of Veronica Ruby, the most popular girl in school."

Asher sat down with Veronica looking dissapointed. The lunch lady had barely given him any food.

"Shoot! I forgot to grab a juice box." Veromica remembered

"I'll go grab one for you, Ronnie." Asher smiled and practically bounded away

One of the school jocks who'd adopted a special disliking to Asher stuck out his leg as Asher came by in an attempt to trip and humiliate him. Asher bumped into the jock's leg, but instead of tripping the jock screamed in pain and looked down to find his leg at an odd angle.

"Oops.Sorry." Asher apologized

"You freak! You broke my leg and all you do is say, 'oops'?!" The jock growled through gritted teeth

"What are you talking about? I apologized. So now we can move on and be friends, right?" Asher smiled at him in a way no half way decent person would be able to resist.

Unfortuneatly, the jock was very arrogant and hard headed.

"You are so gonna pay for this freak!"

"Can it, Derk." Veronica told him, comming up behind Asher "That wouldn't have happened if you weren't being a jerk." then she turned to Asher. "Wow, you're really strong. You must've studied a lot of karate."

"My sister is acctually way better than me. Which she has no problem reminding me of." Asher told her

and Veronica giggled at what she thought was a joke.

9999999999

"Where is that brat?" Scroop wondered, getting irritated at Asher for not being back at the ship already.

"Yo." Asher swung upside down in front of Scroop, causing the arachnid to jump

"Where were you?" Scroop demanded to know

Asher shrugged, which looked weird upside down.

"I got detention for accidentally breaking another student's leg." Asher explained

and Scroop's jaw dropped

"Huh?"

"It was a fun day. You know, this is the first time I've interracted with kids around my own age. Minus Leanna."

Now that Scroop thought about it, it made sense that Asher wasn't used to being around other kids.

"I've already got a date for homecomming. Whatever that is." Asher told him, excitedly

"We're going to be leaving long before homecomming." Scroop said

"Oh, well, that might complicate the whole date thing a bit."

Scroop just rolled his eyes

"Just remember, we leave tommorrow." he reminded


	2. meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, just my O.Cs

"Where's Asher? Did you abandon him again?" Silver asked

He'd only come along to keep an eye on Scroop to make sure the spider kept his distance from Jim. Silver was an exceptional pirate, no doubt about it, and Scroop wasn't in a position to be picky.

"No, he was just enjoying the planet, so I decided to get prepared and he could stay a little longer during that time. It's not like it'll be a long time. Couple weeks give or take." Scroop explained

"I see." Then Silver decided to move on to a subject he found more interesting, "So this treasure...how easy do you think it'll be to cut out this contact of yours once they help us get it?"

Scroop scoffed

"I regret their necessity as it is. It's going to one long voyage." He muttered bitterly

Silver could tell that this went deeper than Scroop's usual hatred of people. Before he could ask about it a young girl, about 17 or maybe 18, with her hair tied in two buns on the top of her head walked onto the ship.

"Hey, I'm Leanna." she greeted cheerfully

"Er, Mr. Silver. Did you need something, miss?" Silver asked curious as to what she was doing there.

She was probably one of the kids local smugglers were training and using to find people to scam. In Silver's opinion there were too many who played that game, and their trainees got younger and younger.

"Yes. This ship is filthy and there are crates everywhere. First thing were going to do is clean it up. Oh, and you two will definitely need to give yourselves a good scrubbing as well." Leanna automatically fell into giving out orders.

Silver frowned and tried to object.

"I don't see why we should listen to your barking, lass."

"But you can see?" Leanna quirked an eyebrow

"Of course."

"Your brain can correctly decipher images picked up by those eyes?"

"Yes, but-"

"So you can tell I'm right about this place being a mess."

"B-"

"If you have time to stutter than you have time to do as you're told."

Silver was red faced and waited for his breath to come back before talking again.

"Now listen here, I don't know who you think you are, or what in the blazes you're doing here,"

"Silver," this time it was Scroop who interrupted "This is our contact."

Silver blinked at him a few times hoping that the arachnid was just kidding.

"That's right. I'm Asher's big sister."

Silver's jaw nearly fell off.

"Ash...Asher's... b..b.. sister? Do you have powers like his?" Silver had a little trouble finding his voice at first

"Not like Asher's. My powers are all water based. Now enough chit chat, get to work and start cleaning." Leanna placed one hand on her hip and used the other to point at the rest of the ship.

Both Silver and Scroop mumbled unintelligible things under there breaths. It was embarrassing to have a kid who had so much power over them. She made Scroop appreciate how much more obedient Asher was than her despite his hyper active ways.

Leanna smirked. The truth was she was technically much to old to have been created by the people who made Asher. To be specific she was 200 years old give or take a year. But the 'process' as it was called had started to put a strain on Leanna's body as it started to recognize how unnatural it was for her to have such abilities. It got worse the older Leanna got as her changing body refused to adjust more and more. So in order to save her life they'd made sure she couldn't age anymore. Of course Leanna was having too much fun watching the two pirates reactions to mention the vast age difference.

999999999999

"...That being said, what would you normally have to pack in order to survive on this planet?" The teacher asked the class after explaining the conditions of the fictional planet to the class. It was a lecture designed to test the students' basic common sense levels.

Most students were doing pretty well naming different clothes and supplies they'd need.

"Air." Asher put in

and all the students turned to stare at him

"I already told you, this planet has plenty of air." the teacher reminded dryly

"But what if the planet gets tired of always having air and decides to mix it up a little?" Asher said as though the possibility was obvious

The rest of the class assumed he was joking and started laughing. The teacher sent him to the principle's office which he had no problem with.

99999999

When Asher rejoined them Scroop had to replace his urge to smile with a grimace. Then Asher's eyes locked onto Leanna's and Scroop began to worry about how Asher would feel about having to be near her after she'd nearly killed him twice. Asher's face lit up.

"Leanna!" he practically pounced on her as he ran to give her a hug that Leanna returned

Scroop gaped

"Wait, after what happened the last time you saw Leanna how can your first reaction be to get excited and hug her?" Scroop asked annoyed

"I'm not really sure how to hold grudges and besides she is my big sister." Asher told him

Then he snapped his fingers as he remembered something and started digging into his pockets until he pulled out a crinkled up piece of paper

"By the way, in school we took an I.Q test. Look." Asher handed the paper to Scroop

As soon as the arachnid saw the test results he froze. It wasn't possible! It was Asher they were talking about and yet his score was off the chart. So Scroop stood completely unmoving in his stunned state.

"Hey Mr. Silver, Jim says hi."

"You saw him?!" Silver and Scroop exclaimed together

"Yeah, he was a guest lecturer at our school. He told us all about that floating off into space incident you had." Asher snickered

Scroop clenched his claws together.

"When I get my hands on that-"

"Mr. Scroop, might I have a word with you?" Silver interrupted and Srcoop followed him bellow deck.

"Let's get something straight, go after Jimbo and you'll be trading your revenge for Asher." Silver told him in a none joking manner

Scroop burst out laughing

"In case you haven't noticed Asher could easily take you down."

"I wasn't planning on attacking him directly. If I lied and told him I'd give him toys if he he did what I said do you think he'll realize what I'm up to?" Silver asked rhetorically

"Point taken." Scroop mumbled grumpily.

9999999999

"Hey, Leanna, do I have any other siblings?" Asher asked

"You did, but they're all gone now." Leanna told him

Anyone paying enough attention could tell this was something she had a hard time with.

"What happened?" he pushed curiously

"A lot." It was a simple answer yet it would've been sufficient for anyone. Except Asher.

"What were they like?"

Leanna took a deep breath before telling him.

"First off, the process worked best on girls for some reason. I mean, not a lot of girls who went through it survived. At least not without complications. Only one in the billion boys it was tried on made it, though. Now then, Taea could turn her blood into poison and then crystallize it to fling out her fingers like knives. She was an extreme feminist. I mean I'm all for girl power, but she was just plain annoying. Tsukiko, my best friend, was so shy and sweet. She seemed so vulnerable you'd never have guessed that she was far stronger than you."

Leanna paused to let Asher take that in

"10-year-old Faye was a weapons expert. Also, she just had this feeling about her. As soon as she entered a room it felt like it was her domain. Ten-Kin, the one boy, had the power to make people emo and had become a mute thanks to the process. We found him because he used to work for Faye's family, so they were always together. But as time went on you could tell they'd become more like friends or siblings rather than master and servant.

Lindi's body housed a bunch of snakes that obeyed her commands when she let them out. Lindi was a lot like you, except a lot more whinny. She acted like a two year old. Asuka was your basic chi believing, S.Ming, horror fanatic. She could make people experience the same injuries as her during battle. She loved to test people's endurance." Leanna took a breath "The fact is though, she was part of our group, yet distant from us at the same time. Of course, she was the only one Yoriko would listen to."

Leanna stopped, but Asher pushed her to keep going.

"Yoriko was someone who formed complications. She was telepathic, but she couldn't turn it off. It would get so bad she sometimes couldn't tell other peoples thoughts from her own. After she'd accidentally done a mass mind reading she got a bunch of other peoples memories stuck in her head and for years Yoriko was completely delusional. She was desperate to find a way to straighten out the turmoil in her head and was just starting to learn different tricks to do that when she..."Leanna let her voice trail off

"Similar to my water abilities Torvin had fire powers. But she was so lazy she'd never even finished a fight. Torvin could've been stuck in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of murderers and she still would've proffered to sleep through a mutiny rather than trouble herself with actually doing something about it." Leanna giggled in remembrance "I wish you could've met all of them." she leaned over and playfully ruffled Asher's hair.

Silver and Scroop both hoped the treasure would be worth the trip.


End file.
